Triangle
by FaberritanaFTW
Summary: Quinn, after 2 years of solitude, feels her daughter slipping away from her she feels some one is pulling her away from her and intends to do something about it. Puckleberry Quinn OT3 Threesome Polyamorous Relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My attempt at drama. Tell me if I'm good or if I should delete my account from this site.**

She grew up as a daddy's girl. She knew that. She was the apple of his eye, his perfect little princess. She was the blonde beauty that replaced her sister as his main attention. And he focused on her, moulded her like soft malleable clay, shaping a life for her, his hands enforcing the puritanical views and the ideals of what a good little Christian girl should be like and she always did her best to uphold the values of the Fabray family to get that look from her father. The warm smile of pride, love and adoration could always make her believe in God. She believed that that always meant that she was doing right by the one man who she, at the time, thought was God's messenger, the lord would observe her behavior, pass judgement and then inform her father who would tell her if she was a good girl or a sinner, if she was going to live peacefully in heaven or rot in the fiery bowels of hell. She was always a good girl. It was a mix of greed and fear, she was greedy in that she went out of her way to say and do all the right things so that her dad would reward her with the heart melting smile and whatever gift he had bought her, and only her, Abigail Fabray was an afterthought, but she was also fearful of this very scary, frightening place called Hell, a place where God banishes the scum of the Earth, sinners who engaged in acts of debauchery and sleaze, where they are ruled a demonic creature known by the name Satan whose very purpose of existence is to punish sinners by putting them through eternal damnation to pay for their betrayal of the Christian faith. She really didn't want that to happen. So you can imagine how scared she was one night when, as she was sitting on their white leather sofa across from her cuddling mother and sister, pouting after being told to shush by her mother after she interrupted their mother-daughter time (who cares if her sister had had her heart broken? She wasn't the centre of attention and that pulled her that little bit farther away from her mother who in her six year old mind was mean and nasty because she paid attention to other people, but especially her sister who for some reason was always around her and her daddy, trying to interact with him which brought the centre of attention away from her and that made her pout and when that wouldn't work she would whine and complain and cry until she could get her father to tell his first born daughter to go away from him and have her run to her mother who would always give into her and never do the same but then her daddy would scoop her up and cradle her until she would stop crying and he would ask her to smile and when she did his face would light up and that made her heart melt all over again.), Russel Fabray staggered into their living room looking nothing like her daddy. His expression was angry and sour and in an attempt to cheer him up she ran to him from her spot on the couch and wrapped her arms around his legs screaming 'Daddy!' only to be kicked away. This got her mother's attention

"Russel! What are you doing? Have you been drinking?" She stood to face him and although Judy Fabray was putting on a brave face she knew how alcohol affected Russel and how violent and irrational he became. She never wanted their daughters to see this they were so fragile and precious and he was on a rampage. As Quinn sat on her bottom on the hardwood floor her cheek sore from her father's knee when she was hit and as her eyes started to fill up with tears she turned to look at her sister running towards her but she didn't want her sister, her sister was always stealing mommy and daddy away from her, she wanted mommy and for daddy to calm down. As her sister grabbed her pulled her around the corner and held her tight trying to calm her while her parents fought. As she wailed Quinn heard her parents screaming at eachother above the noise of her cries.

"You! You did this to me! You and your stupid whore mother tied me down! I could have been in Washington by now but instead I am stuck in fucking Lima with a wife who does nothing but spend my money and produce horrible little shits that she passes off as children! It's YOUR FAULT!" Quinn felt the constraining arms leave her and hurriedly crawled after her sister and as she rounded the wall and came into the entrance of the lounge room she saw her father doubled over in pain lying on the floor holding on to his 'peeper' while her sister repeatedly hitting him while he mother tried to pull her off of him. As her mother pulled back Abigail's arms her father with all his might punched her in the eye and sent her reeling backwards toppling on top of her mother. Quinn scurried towards her mother who was cradling her older sister in her arms screaming 'Wake up! Wake up! For the love of God please wake up!' she was begging, pleading her to wake up and when she did her mother wrapped her arms around her but all while this was happening Russel had stood painfully, saw the three people who he believes ruined his life crying and felt that he had done enough so he painstakingly hobbled out the front door and Quinn who was still crying and tasted blood in her mouth pulled on her mother's sleeve and it had no effect as she just kept looking at Abigail and didn't pay any attention to her whatsoever yet again. This was the final straw for Quinn. She couldn't take it anymore, all of the neglect from her mother and he dislike of her sister combined with the shouted words of Russel Fabray seared it into her mind, the message burning with the heat of a thousand suns: this was her mother's fault. She was the reason her daddy had been so mean to her. God was sending a message, through her daddy, that her mother was going to Hell. And Quinn's daddy wouldn't want her hanging around evil sinners who are on the path to Hell. So Quinn got up and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room, sealed away from her sobbing wreck of a devil woman she used to call her mother. And after that night in which her father returned to her as he crouched beside her table where he said

"Quinn your mother and I sometimes don't always agree and I know you don't like to see your parents fight, no child does but you have to remember that your mother and I will always love you very much. Goodnight Quinnie" he said before he planted a kiss to her forehead, she once again knew that daddy was always right and that her mom loves her. But her subconscious had other plans, while she always respected her elders and always obeyed her parents, the events of that night stayed embedded in her mind and whenever her mother would shout at her the traumatic events would come back to her: the screaming, the pain, the neglect and the all too familiar message that stated: it was her mother's fault, she was the reason her daddy was so mad, and so when her mother yelled at her she overreacted dramatically and further damaged her relationship with her mother. In one such instance, at eight years of age, after her mother scolded her for getting in to her make-up case, she had stormed out of the house after yelling a particularly hurtful 'I hate you!' and after walking for roughly 10 minutes she found her place, a haven hidden in the trees. In the rainforest adjacent to a local playground, in a particularly large tree, Quinn had discovered when playing hide and seek with her daddy, that had beautiful green leaves and plenty of broad branches, she would sit on the tree's limbs for ages and look around at all the very natural foliage and she imagine that they were housing many magical forest creatures who worshipped her as Quindolyn the Magical Forest Queen where everyone payed attention to her every second of every day of every year and answered her every beckon call, for her it was paradise. But as she climbed the botanical behemoth today she heard a beautiful voice wafting down from the top of the trees. As she continued to scale she heard more clearly the song and recognised it as the one her father used to sing to her after she had a nightmare (sometimes she would tell little white lies and fake her nightmares just so she could spend more time with her daddy and have him sing to her and smile his patented smile)

I see trees of green

Red roses too

I see them bloom

For me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

I see skies of blue

And clouds of white

The blessed day

Dark sacred night

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

"Hello?" Quinn yelled as she noticed a pair of legs dressed in shoes and knee high socks. As her eyes rose she saw this girl was in a skirt and a pretty owl sweater draped by curly brown locks that belonged to the head of a girl who looked at her curiously at the source of the intrusion. She had lovely chocolate brown eyes that were so full of life and as she timidly made her way on to the branch occupied by the little girl she was captivated by the brightly shining smile she was on the receiving end of as the girl stuck her hand awaiting a handshake. As she accepted the hand and shook she enjoyed the soft feel of the mystery girl's dainty hands and as if it were possible the smile on the girl's face became even wider and brighter.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. What's yours?" Quinn, who felt comfortable with this exuberant, vibrant and enthusiastic girl, gladly replied

"My name is Quinn April Fabray. I'm eight years old how old are you?"

"I too am eight years old"

"You seem sort of small to be eight" Quinn looked down at her she didn't want to hurt the girls feelings, it was always good to have lots of friends that's what Abby had always said, but she was curious about her small stature.

"You seem to be too beautiful to be eight" Rachel said batting her eyelashes. Quinn blushed, her face was hot, she had never experienced infatuation before, her father forbid her from fraternising with boys and what daddy said was always right, so she didn't realise that she was doing anything wrong, she just assumed that this was what happened when friends were nice to eachother.

"Well you are very pretty too, Rachel, and so is your voice I like that song you were singing, my daddy would always sing that to me when I had a nightmare" Quinn fondly remembered one night a little while after the incident with her father when in her nightmare her dad returned to his reckless, violent drunken state and told her that she was going to Hell because she didn't listen to her daddy and then as if she wasn't frightened enough the floor began to crack and fall away as she was plunged in to infernal pit of Hell, She then awoke with a start to find she was still very much in her bed, she then ran and knocked feverishly on her parents door and as her father opened it she launched herself at him and grabbed onto his leg and held on for dear life

"What's wrong Quinnie? (No answer) Come on sweet heart don't cry, daddy's here" He picked her up and took her back to her room and the safe comfort of her bed and began to sing to her. Quinn felt sure that her daddy did indeed love her and she wasn't going to Hell.

"Well Quinn, whenever I'm sad my parents bring me a glass of water. It's really sweet of them. Anyway what would you like to do Quinn?" Rachel asked taking Quinn's hands and squeezing them tight smiling that 1000 megawatt smile and Quinn was filled with a warm feeling in her heart, the same one she got from one of her daddies smiles and that was when she decided that she really liked Rachel Berry.

"I really like hearing you sing, Rachel. Ooh! Could you sing a song for me Rachel?" Quinn looked into her eyes pleadingly and bit her bottom lip

"Of course Quinn I would love to sing for you!" That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. They would meet every day at the same time in that same spot and the blonde and the brunette really enjoyed each other's company, Quinn introduced Rachel to the Mythical Forest Kingdom and allowed Rachel to be her king, and even though it would divert the centre of the attention away from her she was willing to do it for Rachel. And Rachel would always serenade the blonde Fabray child and eventually convinced her into dueting with her, and even though that meant that she was sharing the spotlight she was willing to do it for Quinn. So one day when Quinn had made her to _their_ branch she was met with Rachel holding something behind her back. She was intrigued.

"What do you have their Rachel?" She inquired. Rachel relented and brought around to her a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper covered in gold stars and neatly tied off with a pink bow. As she greedily unwrapped the gift, Rachel explained

"Quinn this is a gift to celebrate our hundredth day together," Quinn pulled out a red unicorn sweater she stares at in shock. "Do you like it?" Rachel asked tentatively. But Quinn just looks at her and envelops her in a bone crushing hug.

"Rachel I love it! You know me so well, I love you!" Quinn finally let go of her and looked at Rachel who blushed before turning away

"My dads said you would like it" Rachel mentioned. Quinn looked at her confused

"Dads?" She queried

"Yes I have two fathers: Hiram and Leroy, they're gay" Rachel clarified

"What's gay" Quinn quizzed

"It's when you love and kiss enjoy being with someone who's the same gender" Rachel explained

"Well we love eachother and enjoy being with eachother should we kiss to see if we're gay?" Quinn asked innocently. Rachel seeing no harm replied in affirmation

"Sure!" And so tentatively they edged closer to eachother and then pressed their lips together. Quinn could not believe it she was kissing Rachel, the best friend she had ever had and now she got to kiss her, she was over the moon. Rachel could see why her fathers were gay, this was fun; she got to kiss the only friend she had ever had. As they pulled away they smiled at eachother

"We should mark this occasion, Quinn" Rachael said as moved past Quinn so she could get to the trunk of the tree, carefully, so as to not lose her balance, she broke a stick off of a larger branch and then proceeded to carve a message, in her neatest handwriting: Rachel Berry + Quinn Fabray True Love 4 Ever. As Quinn got home that night she had to go to her daddy to tell him the good news, she ventured into his study to find him watching Glenn Beck, she captured his attention with a loud 'Daddy!' and she had him hooked.

"Daddy, guess what I'm gay!" She squealed excitedly. The smile on his face dropped

"What?"

"Well Rachel got me a sweater today and she told me about her gay dads and said that they loved eachother and kissed eachother and me and Rachel love eachother so we decided to see if we were gay by kissing and then we kissed and we liked it so we decided that we are girlfriends!" She finished happily. But as she saw the look on her face I don't think he was as excited. He stood up closed the doors to the study and returned to stand in front of a cowering Quinn who was reminded of the night when her father came home drunk and started attacking her mother for ruining his life, he was just so angry and it terrified Quinn to her very core.

"No daughter of mine will be a sinner. Quinn do you know where gays go they go to Hell! And unless you want to rot there for all eternity then you will never see Rachel ever again!" and with that last word he cast his hand down onto her face with a thunderous slap and as she lay there on the ground clutching her cheek, wailing, her father looked down on her with disgust "Now got to your room and don't come out until you're my little princess again not some gay slutty harlot." And with those last words, his tone dripping with anger and disdain he left her there a sobbing mess. And after she got up and ran to her room she cried expecting her mother to come in and console her but her mother never came, so instead she cried herself to sleep and when she woke up she dragged herself down into the dining room to find her family eating, smiling, acting as if nothing had happened so she joined them and went on with her life. Without Rachel. Ever. She was always a good girl. It was a mix of greed and fear, but no longer fear of Satan or Hell… it was fear of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello whoever reads this. If you do read this story could you review please, they make my day and inspire me to write more, you can be anonymous it doesn't matter but could I please get to 10 reviews before the week is out? Pwease?**

As Quinn grew up she was left with a hole in her heart, she deeply missed Rachel, her first love, her first kiss, she had shared so many moments with Rachel and was deeply attached to the girl. She would awake in the night screaming and crying out for Rachel but all she would get was her father yelling at her about how she was going to hell if she kept going on about some 'jezebel'. This hurt Quinn. And try as she might Quinn couldn't help but listen to her daddy and soon she experienced a change of emotions regarding a certain brunette songstress. Her deep feelings of love and devotion soon became feelings of hate and loathing, her realisation of her love for Rachel was looked upon as the diva corrupting Quinn and infecting her with homosexuality and the 100 day anniversary gift Rachel had given her was ruthlessly and without remorse burned to ashes in the family fireplace.

And as the years passed Quinn was still distant from her mother but was able to rid herself of her of her sister as she attended OSU to become a photographer and she was still the apple of her father's eye always trying to do right by him. But now she realised that her father only liked her when she was that way, the daddy's girl, the good little Christian and the seemingly wholesome child she strived to be; now her father however had no problem in doling out punishments to her whether it be verbal abuse or physical attacks he would viciously enforce his ideals through some very non-Christian ways. Any sense of a good Christian father was lost not the first time he put his hands on her but the second time, after she had proclaimed her love for Rachel and he had cast his mighty iron fist down and smited her, figuratively speaking but it may as well have been literally because that day a little part of Quinn died. She lost her innocence, she realised what her family truly was; a hollow shell, they had the appearance of a loving all American Christian family but they were far from it her parents were in a love less marriage and barely spoke to eachother unless they were yelling at eachother for fucking up each other's lives All Quinn could do when this happened was stay holed up in her room trying to tune out the yelling and the hate and try to remember a happier time, when her father would light up at her and her mother wasn't a distant stranger but a confidant. Her sister no longer had time for her as she was busy with her new life as a housewife to her successful hot shot CEO husband, though knowing her sister as the stupid slut she is, she'd sleep with any man that knocked on her door, but she had never been close to her sister, whenever she would ask her to play dollies or tea parties or dress ups she would be cruelly rejected and that would only lead to her crying to her father until her sister would, albeit against her will, play whatever childish game she had concocted.

Whenever Quinn had had enough of the emotionless hellhole known as her home she would run but she wouldn't go to her haven in the trees, it was too painful, instead she would go to the houses of her newly acquired best friends Santana and Brittany, they were completely inseparable, they did everything together and never left each other's sides. Brittany was incredibly enthusiastic and always saw the best in people but she herself was not too bright and at times you had to question how she was able to function in life, but this was where Santana came in, Brittany and Santana's mothers were childhood friends who had gone through life together much like their daughters and when they both got pregnant during the same month they were overjoyed having been playing with eachother since before they could walk or talk Santana and Brittany had a strong bond, Brittany was a Lopez just as much as Santana was a Pierce, so growing up together with Brittany's reduced brain function Santana became incredibly overprotective of Brittany and this combined with the fiery Latina's volatile temper had led to more than a few occasions in which Brittany would struggle to pull Santana off of whatever poor unfortunate soul had thrown a spiteful 'dumb' or hurtful 'stupid' the innocent blonde's way, Santana would always calm down after Brittany pulled her into her arms and they would reaffirm their unbreakable bond with their secret handshake and a quick peck on the lips. To Santana, Brittany's tears were like drops of acid in her on her skin, the sorrow derived from the blonde's crying was often worse than whatever had caused her grief in the first place, so in order to try and avert the pain and hurt all together Santana became mean, and not just mean but a bitch, at their middle school and later their high school there was always an unspoken rule that if you ever so much as looked wrong at Brittany Pierce than that would be the last thing you ever did for the wrath you would incur from one Santana Lopez truly is a fate worse than death.

She first met the girls at twelve years of age when she attended cheerleading camp for the first time; Quinn shared a room with them and another girl, a redhead who was just above average looking compared to these other two and Quinn herself, after they had returned to their cabin after orientation and dinner all the girls gave eachother makeovers and when this girl discovered that Brittany had used the nail polish on her hair in an attempt to give it streaks, she called Brittany a 'dumb bimbo' and started calling her a 'moron' but was cut short when she received a rather unceremonious right hook to her jaw. So Quinn comforted a now crying Brittany by holding onto her and shushing her while an enraged Santana hoisted the offending girl, who was kicking and screaming, over her shoulders and _literally_ threw her out of their cabin all while shouting something in Spanish. Santana smiled at her and said thankyou before she took Brittany over to their bunk and hugged her while Brittany cried herself out.

Watching from her bunk Quinn saw them do an odd handshake that she assumed was theirs and then they kissed eachother before falling asleep, this brought back sour memories for the blonde as she was transported back to all the times she and Rachel had spent together, all the times they had played magical forest and ruled over their kingdom of elves, pixies and fairies where they would fight off the evil snake monster Slitherus and save the kingdom, or the time she had dueted with Rachel on Endless Love, the day before her father had punished her for being in love with Rachel, and after they had finished Rachel asked if it was okay to love a friend and when Quinn, who had always been told that you should love everyone, replied in affirmation Rachel declared her love for her saying she was the best friend she had ever had, though what she meant was the only friend she had ever had, Quinn was overwhelmed by how nice her friend was and reciprocated her feelings 'times infinity' she had said. But alas, Quinn blocked out those thoughts of Rachel as her love and replaced them with the idea that Rachel was evil because she had infected Quinn with her contagious disease and was the reason why daddy hurt her. She had this mindset of hate and disdain as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Quinn opened her eyes to see herself sitting on _their_ tree, _their_ branch, this was _their_ place, she turned to look at the tree and there was the message in Rachel Berry's neatest handwriting: Rachel Berry + Quinn Fabray True Love 4 Ever. She turned again and was hopeful to see the million megawatt smile only to be met with the back of the diva's head, tentatively she put a hand on the songbird's shoulder but when she turned she was met with a horrifying sight. Instead of Rachel's face she was greeted with the angry glare from Russel Fabray, his face was red and he had fire in his eyes as he shouted at her

"No daughter of mine will be a sinner. Quinn do you know where gays go they go to Hell! And unless you want to rot there for all eternity then you will never see Rachel ever again!" He shouted at her echoing that night and as he began to raise Rachel's hand she was suddenly awakened.

"Quinn, are you okay?" She looked out at Santana who was peering down at her with a scared Brittany holding onto her shoulder behind her "You were groaning in your sleep and we were afraid."

"Yeah it was just a nightmare, I'm fine, go back to bed" Santana looked at her wearily before relenting and going back to bed with Brittany. That was the first time she had seen a caring and kind Santana Lopez, a rare sight indeed.

Quinn entered her high school years with one objective: popularity. It would solve all her problems. She would make her daddy proud of her; she could get her mother back on her side after growing up with her being so distant, her mother had tried over the past few years to try and coerce Quinn into siding with her through spoiling her with lavish gifts and anything Quinn wanted but her subconscious would always lie with her father and so Quinn would never be able to leave her father for her mother but that didn't mean she couldn't try and have them both spoil her, and she would do her best to try and get out of this little community, she was determined to not be a Lima loser. She had her plan. So as she walked into the halls of William McKinley High School she immediately travelled to notice board to put her name down for the infamous Sue Sylvester's Cherrios, she was happy to see the names of her friends, Brittany and Santana, already on the signup sheet. She glanced over at another sheet and her world crumbled around her as she saw written on the show choir signup sheet, accompanied by a gold star, was Rachel Berry. She could not believe it, her first love had returned to her, but Quinn shook herself out of her happiness induced reverie and reminded herself: she _hated_ Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry was the enemy, Rachel Berry was the reason her father had caused her so much agony both physically and mentally, why Quinn had had to grow up faster than any child should've because she was exposed to the hate and anger of someone who is suppose to nourish and care for her because that's his job and now Quinn had to go through four years with the brunette. As she ventured out of her orientation and into her math class she came face to face with _her_. She was captivating, her small features, those pink lips, those long curls, those piercing chocolate eyes. She saw her stand up from her desk and moved towards her

"Quinn! I can't believe it! How are you? Quinn…are you okay?" Rachel went to put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, but Quinn jerked back. "Quinn, what's the matter?" She reached out again and Quinn took it

"Hi Rachel…sorry…I was just distracted, how are you?" she answered as she sat down next to Rachel. Rachel continued to talk throughout most of the period until the bell rang and by that time Quinn had been reminded of why she loved Rachel Berry, her ambitious nature her determination, how much she can talk without breathing her cute little dimples and that 1000 megawatt smile that could light up all of Lima. And as she watched Rachel walking away from her to her next class, realization hit her like a runaway freight train: no. This was wrong, Rachel was wrong, she was an abomination and Quinn was an abomination for loving Rachel. She walked to her class trying to formulate a plan to further boost her popularity, which will make daddy love her, and distance herself from Rachel, which will make God love her. She sat down in her history class and sitting next to her was a brutish looking boy who Puck had identified as Karofsky, according to him he was a 'tank' and had a "mean streak as long as my massive-" he was cut off when Santana slapped him upside the head. She turned to the boy and spoke "Karofsky, right?" Having heard his name he turned to the source of the noise and nodded at the pretty lady who was talking to him

"Yes that's me whadaya want?" He asked trying to put up bravado. She smiled deviously

"Do you know what a slushie facial is?" he nodded "I have a target for you, she is a short brunette in knee highs, skirt and an owl sweater, _drench her_" the words oozed from her lips dripping with disdain. Karofsky looked smug

"What are you gonna do for me in return Blondie?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"I won't rip your shrivelled little balls off for calling me Blondie, how does that sound?" Karofsky's smug look was gone and he crossed his legs but nodded again. "Perfect" Quinn said mainly to herself as she turned back to her incredibly dull teacher.

Quinn emerged from her 3rd period class and was walking along the halls towards the cafeteria when she heard a splash and a shriek; she turned sharply and saw a triumphant Karofsky standing over a cherry flavoured slushie soaked Rachel Berry, she walked up to Rachel and used the best glare she could muster. "This is your role now, _man hands_, so know it because for the rest of your high school life this is what it's going to be like for you so get used to it." With that she walked away from a shocked and hurt Rachel Berry. Quinn continued on with her year with a new vote of confidence. Ordering that slushie facial was just the start of it, she made it onto the Cherrios, becoming the youngest captain ever as well as becoming president of the celibacy club and finally the cherry on top of the popularity sundae that is Quinn's high school experience she had her king. The Hudson's were friends of the Fabray's, Russel and Carl Hudson were college roommates and later lived in the same neighbourhood in Lima, when Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson were born two months apart it seemed as though they were destined to be together but alas Finn Hudson was not exactly a bright boy, he was very well mannered but after the untimely passing of his father at the tender age of six he took on the role of man of the house, this made inn relish in the feeling of being needed of being respected and when he got this it lead to him becoming arrogant, obnoxious and narcissistic. So when he became the quarterback of the football team in his freshman year, because he was a good 6 1" already, and got Quinn _freaking_ Fabray, head cheerio, to be his girlfriend his popularity skyrocketed and so did his ego, and so with Finn by her side Quinn ruled over the halls of William McKinley High School with an iron fist. Her princesses, Santana and Brittany over her shoulders as she doled out punishments like slushie facials and pee balloons left and right but especially to the town fool who no doubt received the most of the Queen's attention.

A few weeks into her sophomore year Quinn's world began crumbling around her, after the devil incarnate had compared her to a beached whale's fat sister Quinn had been convinced by the man-whore of McKinley, Noah Puckerman, to as he had so delicately put it "come back to my crib for some Jesus juice and pizz-AW!". Yes that's right Noah Puckerman, the bad boy of McKinley, Puck, as he was named for short, grew up in a Jewish household with a controlling overbearing mother and a drunken abusive father, who abandoned them when Puck was nine after the birth of Puck's sister Lucy, Quinn met Puck at the mall when she was looking through the music store and was drawn to the melodic sounds of an acoustic guitar and found Puck sitting there, eyes closed, swaying to the music. As the night at Puck's house wore on she felt her inhabitations slipping away and felt herself becoming more wild and reckless which culminated in her legs wide open and Puck's erect member thrusting in and out of her.

Quinn planned to forget that night until a month later when she found herself staring at hose two little lines and feeling like her life was over. That wasn't the worst of it. She told Finn some cock and bull story about how he got her pregnant in a hot tub all the while Noah wouldn't keep himself away from her and kept saying how he was going to be involved in his child's life and that just made things worse. After her parent's found out Quinn lost her will to continue through life, to get up in the morning, to go to school, she couldn't do it she was so depressed. She had never seen her father so angry at her and when he had called her a disappointment she felt her very essence escape her. The inner turmoil only increased when her daughter's true paternity came to light and after the heated confrontation between Puck, Finn and herself she was approached by one Rachel Berry and during that conversation she was shocked to find that the girl did not in fact hate her even after a year of torture and she actually still wanted to be friends but Quinn could not handle being around Rachel so she pushed her away and rejected her kindness. She was no longer welcome at the Hudson household and so she moved into the Puckerman residence where she was constantly pressured to go get a job or to put out or to play dressups, and so she was glad when she was offered a place at the Jones Residence by her friend Mercedes. At the 2010 Regionals performance when after her mother returned to her and reconciled with her she went into labour and was graced with her beautiful daughter Beth, who Quinn had always planned to give up for adoption and move on with her life but after seeing the beauty of life presented to her in her arms and knowing that she was hers and looked like her down to the little nose, she knew she couldn't give her up. But as she went to school the first day back from summer vacation and she was met with snickers and stares and teasing and everything she wanted to put behind her when she came back but there was no escape. She ran out of the halls after she was slushied on her way to her homeroom to her home where her mother comforted her while she cried until Beth started crying and she had to deal with her. That night at Dinner she told her mother that she had an announcement

"Mom, I'm not going back to school" She said. Her mother looked up at her shocked and confused though she looked deep in thought, the silence between them was palpable, and the only sounds were of Beth babbling nonsensically in her highchair.

"Well Quinnie, that's…ah…can I ask why?" Judy asked tentatively, she didn't know why her daughter felt this way and she was anxious to find out.

"Mom, today I walked into school and I was slushied. I was _going_ to get back on the Cheerio's and become popular again but I can't do it mom all I want now is just to be with my daughter, she is my main focus now." Quinn said assuredly

"Now Quinnie let's not get ahead of ourselves, you want an education and you want a future and you don't want to smother Beth?" Judy queried. That set Quinn off

"No Mother of course not but I do actually want to be there for my daughter" Quinn snapped at her mother, how dare she comment on her parenting style.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Judy demanded

"It means that, unlike you I will actually care for my daughter!" Quinn retorted

"I was always a good mother, young lady!" An irate Judy stood as she snapped

"Bullshit! I was irrelevant to you! It was always Abby with you, I was an afterthought! " Quinn cried as she too stood

"Don't act like you're perfect do you know how many times I had to comfort your sister after her own father had told her to go away so he could spend time with his new better daughter!" Judy demanded, arms raised in the air, by this time four month old Beth had started crying due to all the loud noises and she hadn't been fed yet.

"Well at least he cared about me!" Quinn answered

"No I cared about you just s much as any mother cares about their child! But did I maybe subconsciously pull back when you would always without fail run to daddy and come to daddy with your problems? Yes maybe I did but what hurt the most was the fact that even after you saw your father attack you, me and your sister that you still favoured him over me" She said with the purpose of shocking her daughter and it looked like it worked because the snarl started to wear from Quinn's face and tears started to fill her eyes

"If you cared about me so much why did you just let him kick me out? When I needed you why did you ignore me and abandon me when I needed you?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around herself as the sobs wracked her body

"Because Quinn I was scared, okay? He was an angry man who always took it out on me Quinn, and I think you should focus on the fact that I came back" Judy pleaded to Quinn

"I wish you hadn't!" Quinn screamed. Judy looked taken aback as Quinn took Beth and ran upstairs. She cried as she held onto her crying daughter till she let sleep claim her. She was awoken by her mother gently rocking her shoulder

"Quinnie I know we had a fight and we are supposed to overcome it but I think you had a good point and if you are sure about it I'd like to give you this" she held up a key as Quinn sat herself up against the headboard repositioning Beth so she was comfortable "This is the key to a cottage two miles out of Lima, your father and I were going to use it when we retired but I think you will make the best of it, now I will give you child support and you will be able to get benefits for being a teen mother and I have a friend who can get you an at home job as a paralegal" Judy finished, Quinn stood up laid Beth down and enveloped her mother in a bone crushing hug

"Thank you so much mom! I'm sorry I was just mad I love you I know you care about me" Quinn said into her mother's shoulder

"It's okay Quinnie, it's just devastating to feel your daughter slipping away from you" Quinn thought she understood but she didn't give it much of a second thought.

But now 2 years later seeing her daughter running away from her Quinn knows what her mother is talking about.


End file.
